1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle horn covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective and decorative pre-molded shell adaptable onto and conforming to motorcycle horn covers.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97
The following description of the art related to the present invention refers to a number of publications and references. Discussion of such publications herein is given to provide a more complete background of the principles related to the present invention and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are necessarily prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Most modern motorcycles comprise a horn(s) placed in a visible and readily accessible part of the motorcycle. It has become very fashionable for factory horns to be adapted with a decorative cover featuring shapes, names, symbols, logos and other structures visually appealing or significant to motorcycling aficionados. A recent internet search revealed hundreds of motorcycle horn covers available for sale, including numerous shapes and sizes and showcasing numerous symbols, logos and other decorative themes.
A search of the USPTO database revealed at least two design patents covering motorcycle horn covers. U.S. D626, 894 to Holcomb and U.S. Des 294,922 to Nagy, both disclose and claim the ornamental features of two different motorcycle horn covers. The main idea behind of the motorcycle horn covers, which ornamental features are disclosed and claimed in those patents, based on other “horn guard” devices available (like U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,685 to Nishimoto et al.), appear to be the protection of the horn from weather and other external forces.
Based on the drawings included in the motorcycle horn cover patents, the motorcycle horn covers appear to be largely made of metal. Those devices basically fit securely over the motorcycle horn and comprise an aperture(s) placed in such a manner that the device allows both protection of the horn and projection of the horn's sound. Because motorcycle horns and covers are exposed, the cover is subject to being scratched or to accumulating dirt or other road residues. Further, for the most part, the combination of those two devices provides an exposed shell of the motorcycle that can be used to add decorative or identifying features to the motorcycle.